La suerte del día tres
by shaakeeit
Summary: Entre jugar al billar y coquetear pasan una noche de diversión y risas, pero a Quinn un juego puede salirle mal. Faberry establecido. One Shot


**N/A: La idea es mía pero ShadowDiane me pidió un fic con ciertas condiciones y este es el resultado.**

**Sobretodo darle las gracias a Lee (por si lo lees) ya que siempre comentas en las historias que subo (dos u.u'). Y añadir que tengo pensado publicar la segunda parte de Navidad-Hanukkah en Navidad, para ir acorde y tal.**

**Descargo: No poseo nada sobre Glee.**

**La suerte del día tres**

En la misma calle de la bolera había una sala de juegos. Todos los chicos del instituto iban allí a chulear o bien de chica o bien por fardar. Pero si te has graduado ya sabes de sobras dónde ir. En la misma calle de la bolera había una sala de juegos, si, y un callejón que daba a un antiguo edificio, el ático era una sala oscura llena de humo y mesas de billar. Las luces estaban bajas y la música alta. Cada segundo viernes del mes, cuando Rachel iba a visitar a su chica esta la llevaba allí. Hoy no era la expresión.

Quinn vestía pantalones chinos verdes con una camiseta rallada a juego con unos tacones que Artie aseguraría que eran de más de 13 centímetros. Rachel subía las escaleras detrás de ella con un vestido negro ajustado en el pecho y unos botines con tacón de Ferragamo. Puestos a gastar ella podía ser más Quinn que la misma Quinn en calzado. Rachel se adelantó y le abrió la puerta a la rubia.

-Pasa _my fair laidy-_sonrió Rachel tierna.

Quinn entró y aspiro el tabaco en el ambiente. Sonaba Snop Dog, sin duda. Rachel se acerco a su oído y mordió su lóbulo. Hoy le apetecía juguetear.

-Voy a pedir algo –alargo las palabras en el oído de la otra. –Hoy me apetece jugar al billar también –admitió

-¿Pido mesa? Puck estará al caer –sonrió Quinn pasando su mano por el brazo de la morena de forma afectiva.

Quinn se acerco al hombre junto a los dardos y pidió un billar para jugar siete. Sabía que si venía Puck también lo haría Sam, Mike, Artie y Finn. Se contoneó hasta la mesa número tres, esto la hizo sonreír, Quinn le recordaba a Rachel que su aniversario era el 3 y no el 5 como ella se empeñaba, sólo se cuenta a partir del primer beso no la primera cita sonreía su chica.

-Póngame un gimlet –ordenó la ojimiel al camarero, apoyada sobre los codos en la barra dejando su escote verse. Quinn lo vio desde lejos. Rachel no iba a tontear sin su permiso o sin salir ilesa.

Cuando Rachel llegó a la mesa los chicos ya estaban repartidos en los sofás del fondo o bien cerca de la mesa. Quinn pasaba la tiza sobre el taco del palo. Rachel dejo su bebida y saludo a los demás.

-Quinn rompes tu –animó Artie.

El golpe de la ojiazul trincó el triangulo y con él las conversas empezaron a fluir y las cervezas a correr. Rachel comentaba con Mike la última coreografía de Beyonce y lo buena que estaba en ese videoclip. Tan animada estaba que casi ni se da cuenta como Quinn jugueteaba con el cuello de la camisa de Puck. Casi.

La estudiante de Yale se curvo sobre si con el palo de billar para golpear. Puck se acerco por detrás.

-Quinn llevas tres meses de universitaria viniendo aquí y aún te cuesta –rió con escándalo Puck

-Está bien Noah, tú que eres tan listo –enséñame, coqueteó Quinn.

Puck rodeó a la rubia con sus brazos y apoyo su pecho en la espalda de Quinn. Cogió el palo y golpeo mostrándole cómo hacerlo correctamente.

Mientras Rachel empezó a molestarse. Sabía que su chica tonteaba, igual que ella. No era por falta de confianza. Era por exceso de esta. Rachel la quería y sabía que todo eso le costaba más que pelearse con Russell para defenderla. Pero a veces Quinn necesitaba que Rachel la tentara un poco y jugueteara con ella. Que fueran adolescentes juntas. Así que Quinn siguió apoyando todo su peso en el tacón izquierdo mientras se apoyaba en Puck. Y Rachel decidió que hasta ahí permitía. La futura mujer de sus hijos no iba a tontear con el padre de la hija de SU novia.

-Mike discúlpame –la voz de la morena fue tajante –he de resolver algo.

-Algo como eso –rió señalando hacía la pareja.

Rachel lo ignoro y taconeó hasta Puck y Quinn.

-¿No crees Noah Puckerman que mi novia puede aspirar a algo más?

-Nadie puede aspirar a algo más que Puck –rió con sorna.

Quinn hasta ahora había estado callado mirándose la escena incluso estando dentro de ella. Pero todos ahí sabían que aunque Rachel no fuera lo máximo, Puck si era de lo menor. Al menos a los ojos de Rachel. La ojimiel se giro encarado a la rubia.

-Puedes hacerlo mejor –dijo con rabia –y espero por tu propio bien que se lo demuestres.

La ojiazul quedó sin habla. ¿El padre de su hija creyéndose mejor que la futura madre de sus hijos? Sabía que si no defendía a Rachel dormiría en el sofá. No quizás no porqué de puertas hacía dentro era más blanda que el pelo de Will y se haría perdonar, pero sí tendría que ver los ojos tristes de la solista, y eso era aún más difícil que discutir con Russell.

-Noah déjalo –pidió tregua Quinn –déjalo…

Rachel suspiró. Casi había ganado.

-Quinn, vamos a casa? –pregunto Rachel exhausta.

-Hasta la próxima Noah –se despidió Quinn dándole un beso en la mejilla. Mientras Rachel de despidió de los demás.

La chica de ojos azules sostuvo la cazadora a la otra justo al salir de la puerta. Empezaron a caminar y Rachel sonrío a Quinn dejándola confusa.

-Rach –empezó Quinn pero esta la interrumpió.

-Quinn, no estoy enfadada, ni insegura, ni nada de eso –sonrió con seguridad –Sé que yo soy lo máximo a lo que se puede aspirar –sonrió satisfecha empotrándola contra la pared del piso de su chica y besándola. –Y también sé con seguridad que ésta noche te encargarás de mostrarme que estoy en lo cierto. ¿Verdad? –concluyó la morena segura.

Quinn suspiró aliviada.

-Voy a demostrarte que eres la suerte de mi vida –susurró mientras colaba las manos por debajo el vestido de su chica y rozando con las llemas su ropa interior.

-Entremos –dijo la morena con respiración errática –entremos ya!

**¿Un review?**

**Tened buen día**


End file.
